


All the Wooing!

by BeAVixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternative Universe - High School, Based on, Jock Derek Hale, Lady Drace, Love Notes, M/M, Multiple Pov, Scydia if you squint, Secret Admirer, inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untold stories of how Stiles Stilinski managed to woo Derek Hale with love notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Wooing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noteworthy Observations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482194) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> So, I had asked user Lady Drace to let me do an inspired story based on her fic, and luckily, she was completely okay with it so this fic is inspired by Noteworthy Observations, which you should most DEFINITELY read (in fact I highly suggest reading that one first) and then maybe read this after if you want? (: This is also dedicated to her because her fanfics are amazing and yeah. :D
> 
> Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine! Sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles had no idea where this sudden bravery had come from, but he knew he didn’t want it to leave anytime soon. He couldn’t believe he had told Derek he would _woo_ him. Did he _really_ think he could woo Derek Hale? He was so far out of his league it was insane, and Stiles was almost 100% sure that he was on a path to embarrass himself, but he had already told him he was going to do it, so there was no turning back now.

That’s how he found himself watching Derek every moment he could, hoping to find something, _anything_ , that he could use as material for his love notes. There were many things he loved about Derek, like… his eyes.

_His eyes._

Stiles smirked, ripping out a piece of paper and scrawling words quickly. He knew exactly what his first note would be.

 _What color are your eyes, even_.

***

When Derek opened his locker, he saw a tiny slip fall out, landing right on his shoe. He frowned, bending down to pick it up. When he opened it, his eyes widened as he processed the words written on the slip.

_You should wear the green shirt every day, man._

Immediately knowing who it was from, he slammed his locker closed, stalking towards the courtyard. It didn’t take long for him to spot Stiles, who was engaged in a heated conversation with his friend, who Derek think he remembers as Scott McCall. He looked over at Stiles, taking him in, a fond smile on his face. Taking a deep breath, he trailed towards them, taking a seat next to Stiles and placing the note in front of him, making him look up. He only read it, then turned to look at Derek, a smug look on his face.

“What about it?”

Derek thought, and then he felt himself blush. He didn’t really know why he had cornered Stiles in the first place. He wanted to show him the note, but as he did, he felt like an idiot. He only wanted to find an excuse to talk to Stiles. There was nothing important he wanted to say.

“Derek?”

“You like my green shirt.”

Slowly, Stiles’ smile grew. “Yes, I do indeed. You should wear it more often. I like how it compliments your nice biceps. Your chest is also very protruding when you wear that. Seriously. Please wear that shirt every day.”

Blushing, Derek stood up, grabbing the note and shoving it in his pocket. “Good to know.”

As he walked away, he could hear Stiles chuckling along with Scott. “I think your wooing plan may just work, Stiles.”

“You doubt me, Scott? Of course it’s going to work. I’m Stiles Stilinski! I can do anything!”

“Sure, Stiles. Whatever you say.”

***

“Scott, there is literally nothing I’ve done in my entire life that is as embarrassing as this.”

Stiles felt his knee shake as he stood on the gym bleachers, waiting for the basketball players to come onto the court.

“There’s nothing wrong with this. We came to watch a game.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I know, but I’ve never done it before. What if he spots me?”

Scott turned to look at him, the flattest look on his face. “Stiles. This is a basketball game. Look at how many people are here.”

Stiles once again rolled his eyes, before feeling his heart race when loud music erupted throughout the gym, signaling that the teams were about to enter the court. He looked down right on time to see Derek step out onto the court and take his position, and he felt his mouth water.

He looked good in basketball shorts.

He looked _very_ good.

He wanted to grab Scott’s attention, but he knew Scott wouldn’t understand like Stiles did. Sighing, Stiles watched as Derek played, his basketball shoes scuffing the ground and leaving marks. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of him; he could see his forehead shine with sweat, and he could see his calves and biceps contract as he moved around on the court. Derek’s attractiveness was literally _so unfair_.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from cheering when Derek made a shot, and immediately his head snapped towards his. Stiles wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. Their eyes locked, and suddenly, Derek smiled, waving his hand at him.

Stiles knew he was blushing, and right then and there he knew exactly what he would put in Derek’s locker.

The next day, he made sure to place it before Derek got to school, then rushed to his first period classroom so he wouldn’t get caught.

_How do you look good in basketball shorts?! NO ONE looks good in basketball shorts. It’s unfair._

***

Derek hated his smile. He never liked to smile openly in front of people, because he was always so insecure about his bunny teeth.

At least, until Stiles basically nixed that whole opinion.

He didn’t think he got caught, but when he had been talking to one of his basketball teammates, he had laughed, showing off his teeth. He tried to cover it up immediately, hoping the only person that had seen them clearly was the person he had been talking to, but it seems that wasn’t the case, because when he went back to his locker at the end of the day, another note slipped out, which he managed to catch mid-air. He opened the slip, looking at the words on the paper before leaning his head on the door of his locker, a small smile on his face.

_I think I might have given you a teeth note already, but OMG, you have the cutest bunny teeth, you should show them off more._

***

Stiles always craved Pop Tarts at random hours of the day, and today was one of those days where he just randomly felt like eating a large amount of them.

That’s why he headed to the local supermarket at nearly 10 a.m. on a Saturday, immediately going to the breakfast isle to grab as many boxes as he could fit in two hands. He headed towards the cash, quickly paying his items, wanting to just cram them all in his mouth when—

Wha—is that _Derek?_

He was outside, multiple shopping bags in his hands. Frowning, he craned his neck to figure out what he was doing, and then he realized he was accompanied by an old lady. He headed towards a car, which was _definitely_ not his, placed the bags inside the car, then helped the lady into the car.

_Wait. What?_

Derek was helping a lady with her groceries. Derek was helping her into her car. Derek was being a nice person.

Stiles couldn’t help but swoon. _Derek was being a nice person_.

Back on Monday, he already had his note written. He headed towards Derek’s locker quickly, swiping the note inside before walking away before Derek arrived.

He watched from a corner as Derek arrived in the morning, opening his locker and finding the note. He read it, then looked around, a small smile on his face. He shoved the note in his pocket, then walked away, a small blush high on his face.

_I saw you help that old lady with her groceries yesterday, and I gotta say you’re killing me, here. You’re not allowed to be hot AND be a good person._

***

“And then I said, ‘if you’re looking for a bird, look at Greenberg.”

The whole locker room echoed with laughter, but Derek only rolled his eyes. He hated the jokes they threw towards lacrosse players; he actually found the sport highly interesting. There was nothing wrong with the sport, and he didn’t know why there should be a rivalry within the school.

As he headed out the locker room, one of his teammates clapped back at the initial person that had insulted Greenberg, and Derek couldn’t help but let out a loud guffaw.

He was always entertained by “star players” getting insulted by others, because they were always so confident and thought they were the shit. Derek was tired of it, so he was pretty proud of his teammate.

As Derek slowly headed towards his locker, he spotted someone rounding the corner. Frowning, he rushed to his locker, unlocking it, completely unsurprised when a note fell out. He opened the note, scanning the words quickly before rounding the corner, hoping to spot Stiles before he left. He was out of hope, however, when he looked at the two main double doors and found Stiles’ Jeep pulling out of the parking lot.

He breathed in, looking back down at the paper. After reading the words, he came to a decision. If Stiles wanted to play games, Derek would torture him just as much.

_Never stop laughing. Ever._

***

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He seriously couldn’t breathe, because Derek was wearing the green shirt again and it was already attractive enough as it is, but then he unbuttoned the first two buttons, exposing a small amount of his chest and Stiles was weeping inside.

“Stop staring,” Scott had growled at him during lunch time, noticing Stiles staring straight in Derek’s direction. He was leaning over the basketball team’s table, a small smirk on his face. Stiles was exposed to a lot of skin, and he almost passed out.

Then, he looked up and Derek was staring back at him. He raised a single hand into a wave, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, and Stiles dropped his face in his mashed potatoes.

“He’ll be the death of me, Scott. The _death of me_.”

That afternoon, he slipped his note in Derek’s locker, a small blush on his face. He would never forget the memory of Derek’s chest under his shirt.

He was hoping one day, he would get to actually _feel_ it.

_Addendum to the green shirt observation: always leave those two top buttons undone._

***

“Here. It’s got two sugars, two creams, and it’s topped with whip cream,” Derek spoke, placing a coffee on Stiles’ desk. Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open.

“Marry me.”

Derek chuckled, but he knew his cheeks were red. He was a constant mess around Stiles.

“Hey,” he mumbled, taking a seat to his right. He still had five minutes before the bell anyway.

“The whole… green shirt thing. Are you serious? Should I really keep the two buttons down like that?” Derek questioned, nervousness running through his body. Stiles only looked back at him with a flat look.

“No, Derek, I was kidding,” he stated, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Of course I was serious, man.”

Derek nodded, feeling his heart lift in his chest. “Okay. I’m… just making sure.”

“Cool,” Stiles smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. “Hey, just how I like it,” Stiles winked, taking another gulp.

Derek only looked at him, face fond. Stiles was mesmerizing. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed while he drank his coffee, to his beautiful brown eyes that were hypnotizing, Derek felt like he could stare at him all day.

So instead, he got to his feet, getting out of the classroom as quick as possible before he made a love confession.

However, when he went to grab his binder before second period, he found Stiles’ note, and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.

_Thanks for the coffee this morning, you’re the best. :)_

***

Stiles might have been a little inspired after his Shakespeare-centric English class (and maybe Derek’s _very_ tight jeans).

_Roses are red, violets are blue, whatever you wear, I wanna do you. ;)_

***

“Let’s hang out, after school.”

Derek looked at Stiles, face blank. Was he seriously _flat out_ asking him out?

Yeah, Stiles had been attempting to woo him for _weeks_ (Derek refused to admit that Stiles already had), but Stiles has never been specific. It had always been cheesy letters in his locker… he had never been asked out on a date.

Then again, maybe Derek was overreacting and Stiles wasn’t actually asking him on a date.

“Uh…” Derek finally blurted. “Sure? I guess? Where? What would we do?”

Stiles smirked, crossing his arms and leaning on the locker next to Derek’s.

“I don’t know, I guess we could go to the arcade in town, play some pinball, then order some food, and then I could beat your ass in Scrabble.” Derek rose a single eyebrow at Stiles’ statement. He was being _highly_ specific.

“I, uh… okay.” Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles had been serious, but he was interested to see what he had planned. Plus, an evening with Stiles, why should he refuse?

“Cool, I’ll see you later.” Stiles was about to walk away when Derek quickly grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. Derek looked down at their hands, before letting go quickly, feeling blood rush to his cheeks.

“Do you seriously mean all the things you write on these notes?”

“You’re seriously asking me this, again?” Stiles deadpanned. Derek only shrugged, feeling all his insecurities rise up.

Stiles stepped towards him, and Derek could feel his heartbeat rise. Was Stiles going to…?

Their noses were almost touching when Stiles winked at him, mumbling “I’ll see you later,” before spinning on his heel and walking away. Derek watched as he walked away, heart pumping in his chest and cheeks tomato red.

He had no idea what Stiles was up to, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous.

\---

Stiles hadn’t been kidding.

They literally played Scrabble.

Although, Derek didn’t realize how good he was at the game, and Stiles definitely reminded him of that the next day.

_You need to stop asking if I’m serious after every note. Like I told you, I’m wooing you, man. (And holy crap you’re brutal at Scrabble. Take me now.)_

***

“STILES STILINSKI!”

Stiles shut his eyes, preparing himself for the bomb that Lydia was about to drop on him. He knew that whenever Lydia screamed his name like that, she was either going to rant _to_ him or _about_ him.

He groaned, managing to make it to his locker before Lydia had caught him at the back of his hoodie, nearly strangling him in the process.

“Lydia, hello, what can I do for you today?” he spoke, throwing her a nervous smile. Lydia only crossed her arms, fury lacing her features.

“How _dare you_ not tell me that you and _Derek Hale_ finally got rid of your sexual tension?”

Stiles widened his eyes, grabbing Lydia by the shoulders and moving her towards the janitor’s closet, where no one would overhear her conversation.

“How did you find out about that?” Stiles asked, eyes narrowed.

“Who do you think? Of course Laura told me.”

Stiles frowned. “How did _Laura_ find out?”

Lydia reached into her purse, smacking a small piece of paper directly on his forehead. He ripped it out of her hands, reading the words on the note, before cracking a small smile.

_Do you even realize how awful it was to drag my sorry ass out of bed this morning with you still in it? Next time we’re doing it at my place, and YOU can be the one to sneak out at the crack of dawn._

Stiles couldn’t help but go back to that night, where he remembered Derek’s hot breath all over his neck, or his sweet tongue making trails all over his—

“ ** _Stiles!_** _Not now_!”

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts, realizing Lydia was looking at him in disbelief. He only shrugged a single shoulder, not denying anything nor accepting anything. Yeah, Stiles and Derek had taken the next step in their relationship, or _whatever_ it was they had.

“Look, I’m glad you finally lost your virginity, but you need to _tell me_ these things, okay? Does Scott know?”

Stiles scoffed. “Of course Scott knows.”

Lydia immediately raised a hand and smacked him upside the head, eyes narrowed. “If you tell Scott, you tell me!”

Stiles rubbed at his head, a small frown on his face. “Whatever you say, Queen Lydia.”

She shook her head, ripping the note out of his hand and stalking away, her hair smacking him in the face in the process.

“Hey, put that note back in his locker, would you?”

She turned to look at him, slyly raising him the finger. He only laughed, walking towards his locker.

“Thank you Lydia, you’re the best!”

“Do _not_ , Stilinski!”

***

Derek was panicking.

He was indeed panicking, because he couldn’t control himself and his claws came out and _fuck_ , he _hurt_ Stiles and—

“Derek, Jesus, would you calm down?”

Derek’s head snapped up, making eye contact with Stiles. _What?_

“You… you’re not scared of me?”

“Dude, I knew the whole time.”

Derek choked on his own spit.

How was that possible? He had been so good at hiding it. Laura had already warned him about the dangers of humans being exposed to the supernatural life; it would cause controversy worldwide. How did _Stiles_ know? Derek had been careful.

“Derek, you know every time we fuck, your eyes glow, right?”

Derek stood, running a hand through his hair as he paced. He was freezing, due to him only being in his boxers, and Stiles was still under the blankets, looking comfortable, as if he hadn’t just found out his boyfriend was a freaking _werewolf_.

Derek was _freaking the fuck out_.

“How is this possible? I had everything under control. I kept my claws in. I… I did everything and I just… how?”

“Dude,” Stiles deadpanned. “It’s pretty obvious, and clearly, I wouldn’t give a fuck if you turned into a were-Chewbacca every full moon either, so would you please stop pacing and come lay with me? You’re making me nervous.”

Apparently, Derek hadn’t been slick at all when it came to hiding his werewolf powers from Stiles, because Stiles had known for a long time and clearly, it was so _hilarious_ to him that he had to remind Derek whenever he could.

_Just felt I should take this opportunity to get in one more laugh over how you genuinely thought I didn’t know about the wolf thing. Seriously, you guys are lucky most of the world’s population is dumb as a doorknob._

Derek couldn’t help but laugh.

***

“Laura, what’s full-mooniversary?”

“That’s not a thing, Stiles.”

“But Derek said—”

“Derek is a liar who really enjoys sex with you. Trust me,” Laura cackled. “If full-mooniversary were a thing, I’d be taking advantage of that as much as possible.”

Stiles looked at her, eyes wide. “Laura, you are _such_ a savage.”

“Yeah, I’m a ‘savage’, and you are _such_ a mainstream.”

“That’s not a saying!”

“I don’t care, Stiles.”

\---

_Full-mooniversary is SO not a thing. Just admit you wanted to romance me for no reason. Being honest with yourself is a sign of maturity, Derek!_

***

Derek had always hated Valentine’s Day, but he couldn’t when they passed out valentine’s and decorated the school and, oh yeah, Derek had an actual significant other to celebrate with.

That’s why he wasn’t even surprised when he opened his locker Valentine’s Day morning to a bunch of pink and red balloons flying out of his locker. A small note fell out along with a few valentines and the balloons, and Derek already knew who the note was from.

_Had a disgustingly cheesy anonymous Valentine’s sent to Laura’s locker. There’s a limerick about her feet in it. You’re welcome._

It was right there that Derek knew, he was in love with Stiles Stilinski.

That’s why when he spotted him in the hall, leaning by Scott’s locker, waiting for him to head to the cafeteria, he didn’t hesitate to stalk right up to him, lean him fully against his locker and place his lips onto his.

“You guys are just _too much_ ,” Scott groaned, slamming his locker shut and leaving them be to find Lydia.

***

Stiles was standing outside his porch, in freezing rain, staring out into the darkness, heart pounding a 1000 beats a second.

Derek Hale had just told him he loved him. Then proceeded to run off.

Stiles wanted to say it back; he wanted to say it all back. He wanted to express the love that has been building up for months, but Derek panicked. And left him. Outside. In freezing rain.

Stiles wanted to be angry, because how dare he assume that Stiles didn’t like him back? Yes, it was a little bit spontaneous (Derek showing up at his house in the wee hours of the day in a tank top and spandex shorts, professing his love for Stiles under the rain was pretty spontaneous enough), but that didn’t mean Stiles was going to change his mind. In fact, that made him love Derek even _more._ He was such a shy man but he could be impulsive, and that’s something Stiles loved about him.

However, after three days of being ignored on the phone and at school, he reached out to Laura.

“I’m going to kill him. Stiles! Why didn’t you call sooner! This whole time I was ready to beat your ass because I thought you had hurt my baby brother.”

 _Hurt her baby brother?_ “Laura, please be specific.”

“He’s been moping for the past days. I thought maybe you had done something wrong, but I should have known.”

“Hey,” Stiles sighed. “No worries. I just don’t know how to get him to understand that I love him back if he won’t even speak to me.”

Silence. Then, “Stiles, how have you been reaching out to him? Through this whole process of wooing him, how have you done it?”

Stiles frowned. “I passed him silly notes in his locker.”

He could practically hear Laura rolling her eyes. “Then don’t be an idiot, Stiles. Pass him a silly note in his locker.

And he did.

“You mean it?” Derek had asked him the day he found the note.

“Derek. You idiot. Of course I do. I love you, man. You’re the best.”

“Better than Scott?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, cupping Derek’s face with his hands. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he joked, placing a light kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek sighed contentedly.

“I can’t believe you actually managed to woo me with love notes in my locker. We’re so cliché,” Derek chuckled.

Stiles laughed, throwing his head back before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, eyes fond. “I don’t disagree.”

“Does that bother you?” Derek asked. Stiles smiled, leaning his forehead against his lover’s.

“Not one single bit.”

 

_Stop freaking out, okay? So you said it first, big deal. If you’d given me like two seconds before running off with your tail between your legs I would have said it back. Alright? Love you too, sourwolf. All the homo. <3_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
